


Some promises are meant to be broken

by bright_after_rain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, loooowkey dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_after_rain/pseuds/bright_after_rain
Summary: "You like me and you won’t say no. So it’s fine, right?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Some promises are meant to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't supposed to write it but here we are. i think i m missing commas, sorry about that ^^;;   
> thanks to A and P for reading and telling me it's postable
> 
> Hope you will have fun!

Johnny was in his room, scrolling mindlessly on the phone right before going to sleep. It was already late and he was wondering when his roommate was planning to return to the dorm. He was probably hanging out four floors away and he will also probably wake him up in the middle of night by accident. Johnny didn’t really mind that much, as long as lights were off but the boy he shared room with was sometimes quite careless.  
Despite the late hour silence of the apartment was disturbed abruptly by loud sounds of argue. Even if the doors of the room were closed he could clearly hear main door opening violently and two pairs of steps following inside.

  
"No Mark. I won’t be quiet. That’s you who followed me till here." The tone of voice was annoyed but steady.

  
Johnny couldn’t make out what, as it seems Mark, said in return. Not like he was trying to overhear younger members argue but Haechan was clearly making it difficult on a purpose. He was talking loudly for everyone to hear him and make Mark uncomfortable.

  
"Just go to your dorm Mark. I’m done talking. We will wake hyungs up."

  
The silence followed by this statement and after long pause there was a sound of doors closing and electronic beep of the automatic lock. Much more quiet than the entrance.  
As expected, in the moment Donghyuck appeared in the doors of their own room. He could see the stiff expression on the boy’s face melting into something softer as soon as he spotted another man.

  
"Hyuung~" Whiny sound left Donghyuck’s lips and boy rushed to wrap himself around Johnny who was sitting by the edge of his bed. He was somehow used to the affection the other boy was always full of.

  
"You two were fighting?" he asked, patting lightly unstyled hair of the boy.

  
"I don’t wanna talk about it." Haechan only buried his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck and signed heavily. They stayed like this for a moment.

  
Johnny was really trying his best to bring some consolation to all of the members so if Haechan needs to be hugged he could support him like that. The boys fighting never meant anything good. Not to mention their relationship itself but the chemistry in between members was important and even if it didn’t affect them so much like in the past Johnny was still worried every time he saw youngests argue.

  
"...he always says “no” to me..." after a moment Johnny could hear quiet whisper.

"Yeah I know it’s hard sometimes with Mark. You both are stubborn but you know he cares." Johnny tried to console him a little bit with his words.

  
"...I don’t think so. Even hyung cares about me more. You wouldn’t say no to me, right?" His face was still hidden and only warm breath surrounded Johnny’s collarbones.

  
"Yeah, I would never Hyuck."

  
With this words everything happened too fast. There was a sudden movement and he felt wet, soft lips on his left cheek. A pair of wide, sparkling eyes with a hint of determination were focused on him.

  
"You like me, right hyung?"

  
"Yeah…but" it was the only words Johnny could make. He was speechless. Suddenly hyperaware of his own hands, one still holding lightly head he was patting before and second somewhere on the boy’s thigh. Donghyuck’s hands also felt heavy on his body now. He didn’t even notice them earlier, roaming almost imperceptibly. Their pose wasn’t that pure anymore and realization hit him. Was it a trap that Johnny fell into? Did Haechan had this whole plan in his head as soon as he saw Johnny not sleeping yet? Was he going to play along with it?

  
"You like me and you won’t say no. So it’s fine, right?" Haechan pushed a little bit both with his words and with his body, shifting the weight in lap he was sitting on. And Johnny went on autopilot, forgetting about the fight he heard and the implications it possibly could hold. His hand went little higher reaching Haechan’s ass and holding it firmly. Younger left a soft whimper and his face again went hiding into Johnny’s shoulder.

  
"Is that a yes, hyung?"

  
He sounded really innocent, quieter than normal but still as if nothing unusual was going on. Johnny could only feel body in his arms reacting with twitch every time when he tightened his hands on the flesh. The soft movements working up and down were added naturally. The pace was created in between them, slowly getting tense. He could feel how they both were getting impatient with every grind. Haechan was panting lightly but trying to keep silent as if he was afraid that magic spell of the moment would be broken if he made a noise.

  
"Shit, Hyuck, wait." If they were to stop, it was last moment to do so. To take this situation back and not mention it ever again. After this there could be no turns back.

  
"No no no no, please no, please don’t say it." Hands grabbed Johnny’s neck and held him closely. Now he could feel with whole his body how the boy was all warm and willing.

  
"Please just continue, I won’t say anything. It means nothing, I promise. Just once."

  
But how could it mean nothing when Johnny was holding this soft boy in his arms and his heart was breaking at desperate color of the panic in the words Hyuck was using and those deep, pretty eyes were shining just for him and skin was smelling like their home.

  
"Yeah, I know, I know. Shhh, it’s ok."

  
After that Johnny had no words anymore. His hands moved towards boy’s waist to make little bit more space between them. Hyuck’s cheeks and tips of this ears were tinted in pink and he looked like glowing. His skin felt little bit more sticky but he quickly made a move to the band of gray training pants Johnny was wearing. He stopped, slightly frowning like he was thinking intensively about something. To Johnny’s surprise boy got up and disappeared behind the bathroom doors. When he returned, bare foots hitting the floor, he was back in Johnny’s arms, giving him something.

  
"Hyung, it’s all ok. I swear." His words might be convincing but the fingers he was passing the lube and condom with were shaking. "I trust you so just trust me."

  
Before he could be stopped he was already out of his shorts and again in the lap, leading hands back to their previous places.

  
"If… If you want, I can do this by myself?..." He proposed not meeting Johnny’s eyes and once again he was moving quickly, not waiting for answers, actions exposing his desperate state. Johnny was out of countenance. With what was happening just in front of his eyes he couldn’t even react properly. Donghyuck coated his own fingers with thick liquid, not paying attention, focused only on fast work. Acting like he wanted to prove something he carelessly pushed his own fingers inside. There was uncontrolled groan escaping his lips which he quickly covered with a hand.

  
"S... sorry... ah."

  
Johnny didn’t mind. He was admiring beautiful scene of boy working himself out just for him. Haechan couldn’t even control himself to stay in one place, becoming a mess while he was watched. The pained expression stayed even if moves became smoother and Johnny could feel his arousal getting bigger. His hands started to itch, asking to try touching Donghyuck by himself, to see if it’s all real.

  
"You will hurt yourself."

  
Johnny hold one of his hands on Hyuck’s hip to steady him and keep in the one place. Other hand playing with boy’s ass. Hyuck was a little bit confused but eventually he got the clue and his fingers were replaced with Johnny’s own, bigger and more effective. Reaching all good places. The sensation felt tight, warm, welcoming. As if that was the answer of all needs the boys could have. Johnny took his time, counting every drop of sweat on Donghyuck’s temple. Staring at him intensely as boy had his eyes shut tightly, hands holding strongly on Johnny’s thighs, feeling the muscles under him.  
But Donghyuck didn’t have in plans for this night to stop there. He held the hand by the wrist at third finger and lead it outside. Johnny could die to feel that heat once again but he would never do anything Donghyuck didn’t allow. The boy didn’t want to waste any more time feeling with his hand what he could have in the place of the fingers. He tugged pants just enough to let Johnny’s dick free. With rushed moves he pulled condom on safely, like he has done that before and pulled himself up to make it somehow work. Of course it was impossible to hit the right place with only one try. The length slipped in between Hyuck’s ass checks almost bringing Johnny to the edge. He let out low groan in response to the sudden pressure and had to stop boy from moving up and down since the pleasure was getting too intense. He swear he couldn’t get any harder than this. With the help of the hand he leaded himself and the head went in. Suddenly it was extremely tight and hot. Even with preparations made by fingers and Donghyuck trying his best to lower himself it was hard to make a movement. Short, pretty moans were accompanying the pushes and Johnny wanted to listen to them more but he could feel how the boy was overwhelmed by the situation.

"This won’t do baby, wait."

  
He could basically feel how Haechan’s thighs were on fire, burning, so to make it easier and earn some more control he pulled surprised boy to himself and flipped them both to the bed. Haechan’s back hit white sheets with Johnny hovering over him. Soft, brown locks were spread on the pillow, body slightly curved in the arc, eyes closed tightly. He wanted to admire that scene forever but at the same time to bring Donghyuck into even more sinful state.  
Johnny pressed his hands all around, t-shirt pushed up to expose bare, honey-like skin. He could see all the moles he never payed attention to before. Slightly rubbing nipples to bring more pleasure. Leading with the fingers over the ribs. He pushed inside once again and part of his length disappeared. Donghyuck made a sinful sound and pressed his heels into Johnny’s back.

  
"A... again..." he begged breathlessly and Johnny listened, lifting Donghyuck by hips, just to fulfill all wishes the beautiful boy could possibly has.

  
By the Donghyuck’s wordless suggestions their movements became little bit rough and heavy. Johnny fucking into Haechan with some force, pulling and pushing inside and out. He could never guess that was how Donghyuck liked it but he was getting lost in the pleasure. Everything was getting out of control, especially Hyuck’s nails that found Johnny’s arms, so he had to hold his hips deeper into the boy and stayed like this to feel more grounded. It didn’t really calmed down anything. Hyuck wasn’t even trying to control himself, just making sure Johnny’s hips were making the constant, short but deep moves.  
As the waves of pleasure were hitting him he came with pumps of Johnny’s hand which he didn’t realize was helping him. He was so gone he didn’t even stop himself from continuing violent movements, riding his high.

  
"Hyung... Hyung..." the boy in his bed was repeating, mixing words with moans incoherently. Johnny leaned over and covered lips with his own to keep him quiet in the middle of the night, hands to busy right now occupied by pressing Haechan’s legs up to have better access and reach the sweet lips at the same time. The movement changed his dick hitting inside for even deeper and even more pleasure spread in the body. Only few more pushes and he felt he would be coming so he pulled out and finished himself by hanging over ruined Donghyuck. Johnny was keeping his eyes on the boy, trying not to wink even once to remember the scene is his mind better. He wasn’t sure if he will get to see that ever again.

Johnny was done with low moan and he knew the image in front of him, of his roommate coming down from the intense high, will be printed at the back of his eyelids for a long time.

  
Everything slowed down and only their panting breaths echoed in the space of the room. Johnny felt a hand putting his hair behind the ear and their eyes met. Not sure if he is allowed to kiss boy once again they only stared.

  
"I’m going to bathroom." Haechan said quietly, his voice slightly raw.

  
"Yeah, sure go ahead."

  
Just like that he was gone. Johnny didn’t have any strength left to clean the mess anymore. He just pulled up the training pants and laid down starting in the ceiling, thinking if he should be decent person and change the sheets now, not to embarrass the boy. He didn’t even felt like showering but also didn’t want to be obvious he doesn’t mind the smell of the Donghyuck on him.

  
"You can go now, hyung." soft voice appeared again.

  
After a while, when he left the bathroom his bed looked quite decent, cleaned up, his roommate tucked into his own bed. No sounds, no movements, a peace of the night. Johnny signed. If the boy could use him like that why Johnny couldn’t use him to cuddles while sleeping? He pressed his knee into edge of mattress carefully. Donghyuck turned surprised but Johnny ignored him, made himself comfortable under the covers and pulled warm body of the boy into his arms.

  
"Hmmm, Johnny hyung. Just don’t fall in love with me or I will be left with another Mark Lee." Donghyuck said playfully but the tiredness in his voice was showing. He was half sleeping now, without any energy left.

  
"Yeah, it’s fine Hyuck. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, which promises are meant to be broken? 🤔
> 
> thank you for reading~ if you have suggestions about tags or my absurd english grammar or anything pls let me know. you can also find me on twitter: moon000606


End file.
